Forgive and Fight
by Kokoro Thorn
Summary: This is for my fans that wanted a sequel to Thirty Years Later. Kyros and Inu have not seen each other for a year now. Kyros has a new Boy friend and now Inu wants her back. Soon, Kyros learns her new BF is using her. R&R!
1. What Happened 1 year ago

Chapter 1

Kyros' POV

Modern era

-_Flash back-_

_I walked home from school knowing Inuyasha would be waiting for me. I took of my shoes before I entered the house. I dropped my bag in my room and headed towards the living room with tray of snack in my hand for me and Inuyasha. When I got to the living room and dropped the tray._

" _Inuyasha! How could you!" I yelled _

"_Kyros..." Inuyasha sat with another girl on his lap._ _"Its not what you think!"_ _He pushed the girl off him and walked towards me._

"_I know what I think! And I think you should go back to your time!" I yelled at him. Tears slid down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry..." Inuyasha left the house and the girl followed and smirked at me._

_-End flashback-_

"I need to stop thinking of that day" I said to my-self. One year ago is when I caught him cheating and I still think about it. The phone rang.

"Kyros it's for you." My grandma called from the kitchen.

"Coming." I walked into the kitchen and took the phone from my grandma. "Hello, oh hi A.J. what up?" I talked on phone for a good two hours with mt new boy friend. His name is A.J. and he went to high school with me. After me Inuyasha ended our relationship I started dating him. "Yeah I'll go to the movies with you. Ok, bye." I hung up the phone.

"So, when are you going to see him?" asked Grandma.

"Who, A.j.?" I asked

"No, Inuyasha." Grandma said sipping her tea.

"I told you before, we're through." I explained to her. "I'm never going to talk to him ever." I stomped off to my room.

Feudal era

"Man I miss her." Inuyasha sat in a tree on the other side of the well. "I knew that girl wasn't a sales person. Idiot tricked me." He pounded his fist in the tree trunk. Inuyasha sat for a few more minutes. "I know, I'll go and apologize. I know she'll forgive me if I apologized. Why didn't I think of this a year ago. One prob.. Where's the well?" Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree searching for the well.

Modern Era

Kyros got into a black shirt and denim jeans. "Grandma I'm leaving." she yelled as she left the house. A.J. stood next to a black truck swinging keys around his finger. "Ready?"

"Yep, hop in" A.j. said opening the door on the passenger side. Kyros got in the truck and waited for A.j. to start going. "So you wanna see a comedy or a action?" asked A.j.

"Comedy." Kyros answered. The truck started and zoomed trough the city then stopped at a giant building called 'Tokyo Theater'. We sat in a dark room waiting for the movie to start. A few moments later the screen lit up.

Feudal era

"Stupid well were the frick are you?" Inuyasha asked him self. "Hey you, do you know..." Inuyasha looked down at a woman carrying a bag on her back, "Wait I know you... You're the stupid sales girl that came to the house!" The woman ran and Inuyasha followed. "Get back here!" _That idiot made me lose Kyros._

_-flashback-_

_The door bell rang and Inuyasha answered it. _

"_Good afternoon sir. I'm Harukki, sales woman from the Cosmetic Plus, and I was wondering if I could show you some lovely make-up colors of the season." The woman said. _

"_Umm... my girlfriend isn't here so can you come back later?" Inuyasha asked_.

"_I'll be quick and you can purchase gifts for her." Inuyasha could not let down an opportunity like that. He's been wanting to get Kyros a gift but couldn't leave the shrine. _

"_Alright." The two walked into the living room. Harukki showed Inuyasha lip sticks, candles, and other assortments. After awhile the front door shut._

"_My girlfriend is here." Inuyasha said with a smile. _

"_Perfect.." snickered the woman. Harukki eyes shined a bright red and plopped on Inuyasha's lap and kissed him. Kyros walked in the living room and dropped the tray._

_-end flash back-_

"You're gonna pay for what you did." The woman quickly turned around a disappeared into thin air. "Where the hell did she go?"Inuyasha landed on the ground right in front of the well. "Now I can explain to Kyros what happened." Inuyasha saidas he jumped down the well.


	2. Demon of the Underworld

ok in chappie 1 i didn't to this so I don't own Inuyasha i own Kyros, A.j., and Harukki... also i would like to thank everyone who reviwed Thirty Years Later. Enjoy chappie 2 of Forgive and Fight.Peace Out.

Chapter 2

normal POV

Modern Era

"That was an awesome movie." Kyros said leaving the theater.

"Yeah but the sound quality was horrible." A.j. put his arm around Kyros. She looked at his hand and smiled.

Back at he house Kyros finished drying her hair after taking a shower and laid on her bed. _I wonder what he's doing now. _Kyros shoveled. _Probably hitting on some other girl. Inuyasha is such an idiot. His stupid deep calm voice and sleek silver hair. Kyros shut up. You have to get your mind off him. You have to!_

"But I can't." Kyros sat up a stared at he ceiling.

"You can't what?" asked a voice from behind. Kyros turned around. It was Inuyasha standing in her window.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kyros asked

"I came here.." Inuyasha came in the room, "to apologize."

"For what, you cheated on me! There's nothing to say sorry for!" Kyros said in a furious tone.

"But it wasn't my fault." Inuyasha grabbed Kyros's hand, "That lady was selling stuff and I wanted to get you something. When you came home she sat on me and kissed me as if she knew you where coming."

"How do I know your not lying!" Kyros pulled her hands away.

"Because I'd never do something like that. You know me and you know I wouldn't do that." Inuyasha stared down.

"I can't, I have a new boyfriend so I can't go back to you." Kyros stared at Inuyasha.

"Then get rid of him." Inuyasha said, "Plus, when I was waiting for you I smelt demon in him."

"You were spying on me!" Kyros stomped her foot on the ground.

"No! I was waiting for you to get back and also you took my key." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah, so your saying A.j. is a demon?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, and that girl, I saw her in feudal era. She disappeared before I could catch her, so I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Inuyasha had puppy dog eyes on his face.

"I can't, well, not yet." Kyros waited for his reaction.

"Hi Kyros." A.j. was at the window. "Who is this?"

"Hey um... this is Inuyasha." Kyros studered.

"Isn't he your Idiot x-boyfriend?" A.j. looked puzzled. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to... umm...," Kyros couldn't think of an answer.

"I came to talk to her." Inuyasha stood in front of me, he whispered something to me but all she got was, 'Run...protect.'

"What?" I asked.

"No stay. I would love to learn more about you," A.j. smirked. "Inuyasha is it?" Inuyasha nodded, "Are you also from the Feudal era? You reek of half-breed."

"How did he know?" I asked my-self.

"So, what are you, a rat demon?" Inuyasha smiled.

"No, I'm Oran, _full _demon of the underworld." He said as his face turned into a decaying skull. His body also transformed into a decaying corpse wrapped in bandages.

"What the hell is he?" I asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned a grabbed me. He bursted through the door ripping it off the hinges. When I looked back at my room a purple haze covered the ground. "What's that haze?" I asked as Inuyasha set me on the ground

"Poison gas. Now were is the Shikon jewel? That's what he's after." Inuyasha searched making sure Oran wasn't coming.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.


End file.
